winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tharma
Tharma is one of the Ancestral Witches who destroyed Domino and Daphne. She is one of Valtor's mothers and the Ancestral Witches who looks the most like Stormy, one of the three descendants of the three Ancestresses and has power to manipulate the weather and storms like Stormy. Appearance When Tharma still had a body, she looked like a hunch-backed old woman with pale skin, fizzy grayish-white hair, and a long, an outward thin hooked nose. She wore a black dress, a black cape, and a black mask. With her mask on, she appeared to have glowing yellow eyes and it is unknown if this was her real eye color or an effect of the mask. In her spirit form at Cloud Tower, her dress, cape, and mask had a purplish dark red color while her skin had a pale ghostly gray color and her hair was purple, in a similar style to her descendant Stormy's. In the first movie, her spirit form had a purplish color while in the second movie, it was red. History Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Tharma was seen in the first film as a spirit trapped in the realm of Obsidian, along with her sisters, Belladonna and Liliss. They command their servant, Mandragora, throughout the movie, targeting Bloom primarily. |-|Magical Adventure= Tharma appeared in the second movie with her sisters after their escape from the realm of Obsidian. Assisted by the Trix, the Ancestral Witches turn the positive magic of the Tree of Life into negative magic, with the exception of the positive magic that is contained in a pollen in Havram. Magical Abilities Being one of the mothers of all witches, Tharma is an expert spell caster and had complete control over the weather like Stormy. Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Tharma may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. The witch has the ability to absorb all magic from the spell of a foe and turn it into a ball of lightning that never misses its target. With her electricity, she can empower another dark spell. She can manipulate the weather. When using certain spells her magic can be yellow in color. Uses of Magic *'Unchained Lightning' Trivia *''Tarma'' is the Italian name for a type of moth. *While Tharma has been stated to be an ancestor of the Trix and Stormy looks the most like her, the details of her exact relationship with the Trix has not been explicitly explained. **In the second movie the only Ancestress who possesses the Trix who looks the most like her is Tharma, who possesses Stormy. *Tharma and the other Ancestral Witches appear not to be caring about both Valtor and the Trix although they all descend from the Ancestresses, and instead treat them like their servants. It is unknown why do they behave like this. *The appearance of the Ancestral Witches is inspired from those of typical fairy tale and folklore witches, especially the Wicked Fairy Godmother, being humpbacked old women with crooked noses and having hands with sharp pointy nails. Gallery 5po.PNG|Tharma possessing her descendant, Stormy AncestralWitchesS1.jpg|The Ancestral Witches ~The Ancestresses Confront Bloom~.jpg|Tharma (far left) with her sisters Relampago incontenile.PNG Belladona 3.PNG AncestralWitchesEp121.png Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Dead Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Recurring Characters